Raising Rumpleteazer
by happy hobo
Summary: CATS- Skimbleshanks the orderly, hardworking tom, how could he have raised the most mischievous queen in the tribe?
1. Prologue

A/N: This was a spur of the moment idea coming from a theory I read that Skimble was the father of Rumpleteazer. I thought, that can't be right! Skimbleshanks the orderly, hardworking tom, how could he have raised the most mischievous queen in the tribe? Well, this is how.  
  
Raising Rumpleteazer  
  
"It's a girl!"  
The Jellicle tribe crowded around to see the new arrival. Skimbleshanks pushed his way through the crowd to see his mate, Metrolta cradling the tiny kitten in her arms. She motioned for him to come closer to see his new born babe. Skimble, nervously, took the kitten from his wife and held her close.  
"She's beautiful." He whispered.  
"We'll have to give her a proper name!" Announced Jellylorum. "A beautiful name for what will soon be a beautiful lady under Skimbleshank's care."  
"Let me see her." Metrolta asked. Skimble carefully handed the child over to her. She looked thoughtfully at the newborn's face and proclaimed quietly. "Rumpleteazer. Her name will be..." Suddenly, her breathing became staggered and heavy. Munkustrap quickly took Rumpleteazer from Metrolta's arms for she seemed as if she was about to drop the babe.  
"No!" Skimbleshanks yelled, grasping his mate's hand as it went limp.  
"It seems the birth was too much for her." Munkustrap said sadly, handing him over the newborn. "I'm sorry."  
"Thank you, my boy." Skimble stated strongly. He looked down at Rumpleteazer, who was starting to move her paw. "You're all I have left now, my little angel. I'll raise you right." 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: At this point in the story, Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie are about four in human years. Demeter, Bombalurina and that crowd are around ten or eleven. Munkustrap and Tugger are teenagers. The kittens like Jemima and Electra probably aren't even born yet. Macavity isn't quite as evil yet and he's still accepted in the Jellicle tribe.  
  
All was quiet in the junkyard. The Jellicles cats were scattered about, kittens were playing, the queens were watching them with close eyes, and toms were discussing various issues. All except one.  
"Come here!"  
"No!" A tiny little tabby with stripes that made her look like a tiger spat at an orange tom.  
"Rumpleteazer! I've had enough of this!"  
"No! I don't want to!" She giggled, beginning to run off as fast as her short legs could move. "You can't catch me!"  
"Oh god..." Skimbleshanks groaned. "I'm tired of chasing you all over the junkyard!"  
"Than I guess I'll win!" She laughed cheerfully, but although she had energy, the railway cat had speed. He quickly caught up to her and grabbed her, tickling her until she gasped for breath, surrendering. He grabbed a wet rag and began to scrub behind the little girl's ears.  
"Aw, pa!" Rumpleteazer moaned, struggling to get away. She saw Bombalurina and Demeter taking time away from flirting with Tugger to giggle at her. "This is embarrassing!"  
"That's a big word for a little kitten!" Smiled Bustopher Jones, who was just walking in.  
"Hello Bustopher!" Skimbleshanks smiled up at him. "There, my Teazer."  
"I'm done?" She asked hopefully.  
"No, other ear!"  
"Pa!" She began to struggle again.  
"What do you say, my dear?" He scolded.  
"Hello, Uncle Bustopher." She grumbled miserably.  
"And hello to you, my darling little kitten." Bustopher laughed loudly. "Having a nice wash I see?"  
"No!" She groaned, for she was too young to understand sarcasm.  
"Really now, Skimble, Jenny and I usually aren't this hard on our little Mistofflees." Bustopher said to his friend.  
"She has to learn someday that she can't always run away from me." Skimbleshanks muttered, scrubbing harder behind the kitten's ear.  
"One day I'm afraid she'll out run you." Bustopher laughed again.  
"Really, pa?" Rumpleteazer's eyes brightened, and Skimbleshanks had to smile. He looked down at her shining eyes and wide grin and saw the daughter he loved.  
"Never you mind." He grinned back at her. "Go on, go play."  
"Will you come?" She asked.  
"No, I'm afraid I need to get down to the train." He said. "Why don't you go play with Demeter or Bombalurina? You three used to be such a little trio."  
"They just want to chase after stupid Rum Tum Tugger." Rumpleteazer pouted. "And Mistofflees isn't any fun. No one ever plays with me."  
Skimble's heart broke at the face she made and the words that were coming out of her mouth. "I'm sorry, little one." He said. "But I must go."  
"Father!"  
Suddenly a shout interrupted their conversation. Munkustrap, the handsome, efficient young son of Deuteronomy, dashed up to where his father was relaxing in the summer sun.  
"Father! There's a kitten here! He looks lost!"  
"A kitten?" Deuteronomy asked curiously. "One we know?"  
"No, father, a stray. He's a Jellicle though, tabby." Munkustrap turned around and shouted to Jellylorum. "Bring him over here!"  
Jellylorum led a frightened looking orange and red kitten to where the group was gathered. Skimbleshanks grabbed his daughter's shoulders protectively and led her over to see what was going on. The kitten held onto Jellylorum's paw tightly as if his heart would stop dare he let go.  
Deuteronomy looked down at him and smiled kindly. "What's your name, my boy?"  
"Mungojerrie, guv'na." He said, smiling.  
"Where are your parents?"  
"Oi dunno."  
"Do you have a home?"  
"No, I ain't got no 'ome." Mungojerrie looked around the tribe cautiously.  
"Well, Mungojerrie, you're welcome to stay here with us. You can call me Old Deuteronomy." The kitten giggled. Skimbleshanks looked down at his daughter. The newcomer looked about her age. Rumpleteazer seemed to have noticed this as well. She ran out of her father's arms and straight up to the kitten.  
"Hello! My name's Rumpleteazer!" She smiled at him. "You wanna play?"  
"Slow down, my little lady." Jellylorum cooed. "We need to get this one washed, he's absolutely filthy."  
Rumpleteazer giggled, Mungojerrie cocked his head at her. "Wot you laufing at?"  
"Nothing." She smiled.  
"All right." The little tom laughed. "I'll play wiv you."  
"Than..." Rumpleteazer paused, and than suddenly took off running, shouting "Come and catch me!" Mungojerrie giggled an went off chasing her, with Jellylorum shouting at them from behind. 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: A continuation of last chapter. Takes place the next morning.  
  
"Pa?" Rumpleteazer's small voice piped up.  
"Yes, little one?" The tom responded.  
"Why is Jennyanydots so angry?" The kitten asked.  
Skimbleshanks glanced over at where the kitten was staring. Jennyanydots was prancing around the junkyard, fuming at the ears. In her paw she carried a wet rag and in the other a bar of soap. From behind a cereal box Jellylorum heard a small giggle obviously belonging to the newest addition to the Jellicle tribe. Skimblehanks smiled brightly and looked down at his young daughter who was playing with a little blue sock.  
"Your friend Mungojerrie doesn't want to wash behind his ears." To tom laughed lightly. "But I know my Rumpleteazer is a good little lady, she always washes behind her ears."  
The "good little lady" smiled, recalling how her father chased her down the previous day. She frowned, and dropped the sock in favor of finding the young tom. She walked over to his hiding place where he was crouched low, obviously on alert for any signs on an intruder.  
"Hey." She perked up.  
The kitten jumped. "Cor! You scared me!" He panted. "Wot you fink your doin', sneakin' up on a fella loike 'at? Coulda killed me, you could 'ave. Just moindin me own business ovah 'ere, I was! I ain't doin' nofing wrong but you just felt you 'ad to 'ave a li'l fun, 'ey? Well, I says 'Jerrie, you's a good boy, you is-"  
"Why do you talk like that?" Rumpleteazer interrupted him.  
"Loike wot?"  
"Just like that." She scrunched up her face and imitated him "Loike wot."  
"Oh, I dunno." He shrugged. "Why do you talk the way you do?"  
"Because that's the way everyone else around here talks." She said simply, giggling a little.  
"I don't care." He giggled. "I'm not gonner wash be'ind me ears just 'cause every other ki'en 'round 'ere does. Who's gonner make me? You?"  
"No. I hate to wash too." Rumpleteazer said. "But pa always makes me."  
"Well, don le' 'im." Mungojerrie smiled. The little queen scrunched up her nose. This sounded too easy. "'ey, you 'ungry?"  
"A bit." The kitten shrugged. She raised her head and called "Hey Jenny! Me n' the new tom are hungry!" Mungojerrie's eyes grew as big as dinner plates as the little girl alerted the queen to his location. Jennyanydots walked swiftly over to the pair, grabbing Mungojerrie by the scruff of his neck and leading him off, with Rumpleteazer following, giggling all the way.  
Once the new tom was clean the two had before them a bowl of nice, wet cat food. The kittens sat down to eat with Demeter and Mistofflees. Mungojerrie at first did speak to the tiger kitten but he gave up. He glared at her, hissing "Wot was that fo?"  
"You have to wash, it's the rules." Rumpleteazer giggled through bites of food.  
"Teazer, don't eat while you're talking." Demeter hissed at her. Rumpleteazer hissed at her, but this did not faze the already mature kitten. She just rolled her eyes and said, "I don't know what's wrong with you. I hate having to eat with a bunch of babies."  
"Maybe that's because you'd rather eat with Rum Tum Tugger." Mistofflees muttered quietly. This caused the two youngest kittens to burst into laughter. Mistofflees was a quiet young tom, much older than Mungojerrie but younger than Rum Tum Tugger. He was still considered a kitten, though he was highly respected in the tribe. Even Rumpleteazer respected him, though she found him to be no fun to play with.  
"You shut it, Misto-fleas!" Demeter hissed at the tom. Rumpleteazer giggled at the insult, but the tom rolled his eyes. Mungojerrie on the other hand did not seem very happy. Demeter turned to him. "What's wrong with you?"  
"I don't loike this food." He said simply. Rumpleteazer scrunched up her face in outrage, and opened her mouth to say something stupid when Demeter hushed her.  
"I'm sorry, this is what we eat here." Demeter said with a hint or arrogance.  
"What's wrong with this?" Rumpleteazer asked, shocked at the newcomer's statement. "It's not dry like lots of house cats get."  
"Well, I don't like it." Mungojerrie said. He lowered his voice to a whisper and said for the smallest queen's ears only. "I've dined on other koinds of food. Grilled steak, fresh fish, catch of the day! You evah 'ad a pot roast before Teazer?" The kitten shook her little head. "It's the most delicious thing evah, you can eat a 'ole plate full and still be lickin' your li'l paws wantin' some more. One taste of 'at stuff and you ain't nevah gonna want cat food again."  
Rumpleteazer's eyes brightened. "Where do you get this stuff?"  
The tom smiled mischieviously, and whispered in her ear. "Steal."  
"What?" Rumpleteazer cried in outrage. "Washing behind your ears is one thing, but-"  
"Shh!" Mungojerrie hissed. The kitten covered her mouth. "It's not that big o' deal, an' the people don't moind." He laughed. "Sometoimes."  
The young girl's eyes lit up, yet not in shock, disgust or outrage like before. This time she smiled was filled with a wonder and fascination of the life Mungojerrie once knew. She often thought of what it would be like without always having to go to bed whenever she was told or washing when she was told. Now she realized that no one was going to tell her to do anything if she wanted it that way. She flashed this smile at Mungojerrie who returned it as well with enthusiasm.  
Those two smiles would seen be infamous. 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: At this point in the story, Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie are about eight in human years. Demeter, Bombalurina and that crowd are teenagers. Munkustrap is in his twenties with Tugger being a little younger and Skimble in his thirties.  
  
"You god forsaken kittens! Get back here this instance!"  
  
Jennyanydot's cry pierced the ears of every cat in the junkyard. Tugger frowned and covered his ears.  
  
"What do you suppose happened this time, brother?" Munkustrap inquired of Tugger.  
  
"It was probably Mungojerrie." Tugger said nonchalantly. "Or Rumpleteazer. Perhaps both."  
  
"Yes, that was obvious enough." Munkustrap rolled his eyes. "But what do you think they did?"  
Jennyanydot's scream rang in their ears again. "First they rip up my chair, now they've taken all my food! Skimbleshanks!"  
Tugger and Munkustrap laughed. Jenny came toward them and glared at the brothers. "You shouldn't laugh! You'll only encourage them!" They adjusted their faces to look serious and concerned. "That's better! Now where have those two little monsters gone?"  
  
An unmistakable giggle was heard from behind an old hat. Jenny's eyes lowered and, followed by Tugger and Munkustrap, she knocked away the hat to reveal two completely guilty looking tabby kittens.  
  
Jenny scoffed at them. "I suspect two of our most respectable toms can take care of this?" The two nodded and Jenny walked off.  
  
"Well if it isn't Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer," Munkustrap growled as Tugger pulled the two up by the scruff of their necks. "Up to no good again, I see?"  
  
"Oh, come on guv!" Mungojerrie pouted. "It wos just a bi' a' fun!"  
  
"Yea!" Rumpleteazer giggled. "You ain't mad at us, ah ya?"  
  
"Don't you start talking like him!" Tugger frowned. "You said 'you are NOT' not 'you ain't'. You two have been spending far too much time together."  
  
"Come along, Rumpleteazer." Munkustrap muttered, dragging the kitten off.  
"Bye Teazah!" Mungojerrie said with a worried expression on his face.  
  
Rumpleteazer waved, trying to grin. She glanced up at Munkustrap with frightened eyes and asked the burning question. "Ya ain't, I mean, aren't gonner tell father, ah ya Munku?"  
  
"Oh, you can bet I will." He hissed. Rumpleteazer moaned as she saw Skimbleshanks approach them, followed by a few other older queens who constantly cooed over her.  
  
"Rumpleteazer!" Hissed her father. The kitten bowed her head in mock shamefulness, though inside she was bursting with laughter.  
  
"Look at her fur, Skimble." Jellylorum muttered, licking the girl's coat clean, though it was a difficult task for the little one had become quite mangy after running around all day. "I didn't know a kitten could ever be so dirty."  
  
"Why don't you tell your father what you were up to when Tugger and I caught you?" Munkustrap hissed.  
  
"Do I haveta?" Rumpleteazer grumbled, only to be met with a cuff over the head. "We was just playin'!" She protested.  
  
"Indeed." Skimble rolled his eyes. "Tell me, what was today's crime? Were you playing where you shouldn't be, with something you shouldn't touch, with someone you shouldn't be with?"  
  
Rumpleteazer looked away. "All three?" She grumbled. "Me n' Mungojerrie was playin' near Jenny's place, n' we tore up her cushion chair." She smiled innocently up at her father.  
  
"Oh, what are we going to do with you!" Jellylorum cooed.  
  
"Is this true, Munkustrap?" Skimble asked his friend.  
  
"I'm afraid so." He replied, glaring down at the kitten.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Rumpleteazer?" Skimble said, exasperated. "I told you to stay away from Jennyanydot's place, and especially away from that troublemaker, Mungojerrie! Now you're even speaking like him! As if you were a stray instead of the upper-class lady I know you'll be!"  
  
"Aw, pa, I'm sorry." Rumpleteazer said.  
  
Skimble just frowned. "To bed with you!" She pouted. "Now, Rumpleteazer!" The kitten moaned and ran off.  
  
Skimble shook his head as she left. He turned to Munkustrap. "Thank you, I don't know what I'd do if it wasn't for you, Mistofflees and Tugger watching her." He sighed. "She's so difficult, it's like she doesn't even care about rules."  
  
Munkustrap laughed. "Of course she doesn't. It's all a game to her. But I assure you, Skimble, we won't let her get into too much trouble."  
  
"Ever since she started hanging out with that Mungojerrie!" Jellylorum scolded. "She's been dropping her h's and saying words like 'ain't' and 'guv'na'." The queen shuttered. "I understand how difficult it is, Skimble, raising her on your own. It's not your fault."  
  
Skimble sighed again. "I must get to the train. Make sure she stays at home, will you?"  
  
"Of course." Jellylorum smiled. Skimble hurried away from the junkyard and Jellylorum hurried to the cardboard box which Rumpleteazer called home. The kitten was speaking to Mungojerrie.  
  
"You'll be there?" He whispered.  
  
"'Course!" She smiled.  
  
"Be where?" Jellylorum questioned, frowning. The two shook their heads, looking incredibly guilty. "Skat, Mungojerrie!" The little tom skittered off, grinning widely. Rumpleteazer giggled. "What were you two planning?"  
  
"Nofing!" Rumpleteazer smiled.  
  
"Certainly." Jellylorum glared. "Go on! Get to bed, you heard your father!"  
  
"Aw, 'e ain't gonner be back till mornin'!" The kitten pouted. "Iffin I stays up, he won't ever know!"  
  
Jellylorum lightly swatted the little one's ear. "Enough. I'm to look after you when Skimbleshanks doesn't have enough time."  
  
"Says who!" Rumpleteazer protested angrily. She was unused to Jellylorum's strict bedtimes and rules. When Skimbleshanks was at the train she was free to run around with Mungojerrie until Munkustrap caught her.  
  
"Your father, that's who. Oh, you're so much more difficult than Dem and Bomb were!" Jellylorum snapped at her, referring to her adolescent daughter, Bombalurina and her best friend Demeter  
  
"Dem and Bomb are a bunch of tom-chasing prissys!"  
  
"And we'll all be lucky if you're half as obedient as they are." Jellylorum sighed. She was letting her temper get the better of her. "Come along now, no more fuss, to bed."  
  
Tired from arguing, Rumpleteazer reluctantly obeyed, curling herself into a little ball and collapsing on small blanket. Exasperated, Jellylorum scampered away to find Gus. The kitten opened one little eye to make sure her caretaker had gone. She quickly got up, stretched, and left her little home to meet Mungojerrie. 


	5. Chapter 4

Rumpleteazer looked around nervously for a way out. Tugger was glaring down at her with complete distaste. She hesistantly tried to escape, but Tugger grabbed her angrily.  
  
"That's the third toime today, Tug." She said, forcing a smile.  
  
"Time, not toime, brat." He hissed, dragging her back in the direction of the junkyard.  
  
"Wot about Jerrie?" She asked, slightly frightened of her empending doom.  
  
"He'll be fine. Bustopher's got his roast." Tugger laughed, but Rumpleteazer just sighed. She was in trouble this time! The tom offered no sympathy after seeing the look on her face. "Yeah, you better be scared. You're going to be in huge trouble when your father gets back. Why do you cause him so much stress purposely, huh?"  
  
"I don't!" She protested angrily, struggling out of Tugger's grasp. "He don't even care! All 'e ever does is scold me! 'alf the time 'e's workin', i's loike 'e only pays attention to me when I've done somefing wrong!"  
  
Tugger smacked the kitten over the head. "Ever think he scolds you for a reason!" He shouted, but Rumpleteazer did not listen. She had burst into silent tears. "I'm sorry." Tugger said softer this time. "Really, come on, let's go." He took her paw in his and they headed back to the junkyard. "I used to be just like you and Mungojerrie. Always running around and getting into trouble."  
  
"Really?" She sniffled.  
  
"Yeah. Me 'n Bomb used to cause so much trouble my father that he one day up and told me that I couldn't go out of his sight for a month, in case I was 'planning on skampering all around the world causing headaches for all Jellicles'."  
  
"Old Deuteronomy said that?" Rumpleteazer asked, eyes wide. "Bomb was a trouble maker?"  
  
"Yeah, but she never got caught. And he wasn't old back than. Come on, stop blubbering, we're here." Rumpleteazer couldn't stop seeing the disapointed faces of the older members of the tribe. Rum Tum Tugger hugged her. "Come on, buck up. Just look guilty and say sorry, take what punishment they give."  
  
"All right." The pair closed in on the tribe, all looking very rattled and disapointed. Jellylorum had a hold of a very guilty looking Mungojerrie. Munkustrap, Jennyanydots and Mistofflees looked very angry with her. Old Deuteronomy just looked disapointed. Even the leader's other son, Macavity, was there, looking very amused by the whole situation.  
  
Giggling in the corner were Demeter and Bombalurina. Rumpleteazer glared at them, they pretended to look frightened. Jennyanydots hissed at them to hush up.  
  
"Come here, Rumpleteazer." Munkustrap instructed, his voice filled with anger and annoyance. The kitten looked back at Rum Tum Tugger for assistance, but he just gave her a look that made her giggle and eased her confidence. Munkustrap frowned even more. "What in the world did you think you were doing?"  
  
"Having a bi' a fun, I suppose." Rumpleteazer said calmly.  
  
Jennyanydots stepped forward angrily. "Running off past your bedtime, sneaking into a human's home, a human! Than stealing, making a complete racket! You worried us have to death!"  
  
"It was my idea!" Mungojerrie perked up. "I didn't tell 'er where we wos goin'!"  
  
"You're in enough trouble already!" Munkustrap snapped.  
  
From the back of the group, a firey red Jellicle came forth. Rumpleteazer's eyes widened, half in fear and half in pure curiousity. He opened his mouth to speak and Rumpleteazer stared in anticipation of what this great creature might say. Would he condemn her, perhaps support her?  
  
"Please, Munkustrap, my dear older brother." He hissed in a low, vibrant voice.  
  
"Stay out of this Macavity." Munkustrap hissed at him. Demeter was staring at the two brothers in awe. Rumpleteazer rolled her eyes at her.  
  
"Listen, they're just kittens. Give them a little break on this one time, ay?" Macavity hissed cooly to his brother. Rumpleteazer stared brightly at the myseterious Jellicle. She couldn't believe he was actually defending the two of them.  
  
"Boys," perked up Old Deuteronomy. "I'm afraid I'll have to agree with Macavity on this, Munkustrap."  
  
"But, father," Munkustrap protested. "They've been..."  
  
"My dear brother," Macavity laughed in a way that made Rumpleteazer shudder. "You heard our wise leader. They're only children. I believe they've learned their lesson."  
  
"Oh, yea!" Mungojerrie piped up and Bombalurina snickered as Jennyanydots hushed him.  
  
The brothers glared intensely at each other. Mistofflees, the youngest of Deuteronomy's sons, piped up. "Enough is enough, you two! You've turned this into something beyond the fate of the kittens, you're bringing yourselves into it. Come, let's all get to bed now, it's far too late to be arguing so."  
  
Munkustrap hissed at Macavity, who kept his cool. Eventually the mysterious tom slinked off and away from the junkyard. Rumpleteazer's eyes followed him, as did Demeter's.  
  
"Come along, Demeter, dear!" Jellylorum cooed. "Rumpleteazer!" The queen's tone changed to a hiss. The kitten glared and began to scamper away.  
  
"Hey." Mungojerrie grinned at her. "We got off!"  
  
"You did. Wait until pa gets 'ome." Rumpleteazer did not smile.  
  
"But... it was fun though." Mungojerrie's smiled faded a little bit.  
  
"Yeah." Rumpleteazer sighed. "It was!" She giggled and tackled him cheering her up.  
  
"Rumpleteazer!" Came a shout that ruined their fun. "I don't want to have to call you again!"  
  
"All right!" She called back. "I bettah go, don't want to make her any more mad!"  
  
"Yea, g'nigh Teazah!"  
  
"G'nigh Jerrie." 


	6. Chapter 5

A/N Short chapter, sorry, but there's more coming. I would appreciate more reviews please. Thanks to all those who did.  
  
Skimbleshanks entered the junkyard early in the morning. The sun had varely begun to rise and the sky was tinted with a multitude of colors. As he walked in there were afew Jellicles already out and about, beginning their normal morning activities. He saw a purring tiger-striped kitten still fast asleep. He headed toward her and smiled happily.  
  
A deep voice sounded from behind him. "Hard night's work Skimble?" The railway cat turned to see the handsome Rum Tum Tugger.  
  
"Did she behave herself?" Skimbleshanks asked, getting right down to buisness.  
  
"Well..." The strapping young tom hesitated. "I wanted to be the first to tell you..."  
  
"What?" He questioned in a worried voice.  
  
"They, that is your daughter and Mungojerrie, well, it's not..."  
"Tell me my boy!"  
  
The Rum Tum Tugger sighed and spilled what had happened the previous night, in all the details he had. When he had finished the railway cat was speechless. He sank to the ground in agony, glancing at the angelic, sleeping tabby. Tugger sighed as the kitten yawned and stretched, nuzzling her father.  
  
"G'mornin' pa." Rumpleteazer said sleepily. "Ello Tuggah."  
  
"Good morning sweetheart." Tugger said. "I was just informing your father on last night's antics."  
  
Rumpleteazer's smile faded. She looked up at her father and with pleading eyes burst out into worried cries. "Oh, no pa! I'm sorry, I am! Truely pa! It was just a li'l fun, pa, please don't get angry! Please!"  
  
Skimble held her face in his hands, sighing. "Calm down." He said simply. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you."  
  
"I'm sorry!" She pleaded.  
  
"It's all right." He sighed. "Just please don't do it again."  
  
"Yes pa." She promised, nuzzling him. The railway cat just placed a paw on her head and sighed again.  
  
"Why don't you run along and let Jennyanydots give you a bath?" He suggested, uncertain of what to do.  
  
"Do I haveta?" She groaned. "I had a bath yesturday."  
  
"Well, at least wash behind your ears." The kitten nodded obediently and without a smile. Skimbleshanks grinned at her. "Come on now! Jellicle cats have cheerful faces!" At this the tabby giggled and ran off. Skimble turned to Tugger who was still standing there. "Was there anything else, my boy?" He asked.  
  
"Actually there was." He said. "Last night when I brought her back Munkustrap was ready to wring her little neck. The only reason they went off unpunished was because Macavity interverned. He protested, saying they were just children."  
  
"Yes, they are." Skimbleshanks agreed. "What's wrong? Is there something more?"  
  
Rum Tum Tugger's eyes lowered, hissing at the thoughts in his mind. "Father's influence means everything to them. Father's approvment is only important to Munkustrap."  
  
"I'm afriad I don't know what you're talking about." Skimbleshanks said.  
  
"What I'm saying is that both of them want something from Old Deuteronomy. Munkustrap wants his love, Macavity wants his power."  
  
"What does this have to do with my only daughter?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"I don't quite know yet." Tugger said, almost to himself. "But you watch out for her, don't let Macavity get close to her."  
  
Skimble smiled broadly. "Why Tugger, my boy." He laughed. "I might have to stop calling you that. I do believe you've grown up." Tugger grinned back, bowed and turned to scamper off. 


End file.
